Stop That 'Taiga' Thingy, Muro-chin!
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Kalau kau pacaran, apa yang lebih asyik untuk dibicarakan? Pacarmu sendiri, atau adik laki-lakimu yang bahkan bukan adik kandung? Kata hati Murasakibara Atsushi kepada kekasihnya, Himuro Tatsuya. MuraHimu. Warnings inside. My 2nd MuraHimu in this fandom. RnR?


**Stop That 'Taiga' Thingy, Muro-chin!**

**Pairing : Murasakibara Atsushi x Himuro Tatsuya**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki****. FF by me.**

**Warnings : BL. Shou-ai. Drabble. MuraHimu. Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, kau makan pocky rasa coklat, ya? Adikku juga menyukainya," sebuah suara terdengar dari bibir seorang pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan rambut hitam dan poni panjang yang menutupi wajah bagian kanannya.

Yang diajak mengobrol—pemuda tinggi besar (yang walaupun dalam posisi duduk tetap saja terlihat begitu) berambut panjang sebahu berwarna ungu lavender hanya melirik, "Muro-chin punya adik?" ia menggigit ujung coklat pocky itu tanpa perubahan ekspresi maupun nada suaranya yang manis.

Muro-chin—Tatsuya Himuro lengkapnya—tersenyum lebar, "Yup. Bukan adik kandung, tapi tetap saja ia adikku."

"...Oh."

_Itu satu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

WcDonald pusat kota selalu ramai pada jam-jam pulang sekolah seperti sekarang.

Banyak pemuda-pemudi, siswa-siswi dan orang lalu-lalang yang makan siang di sini, memesan _coke_ dan burger serta kentang goreng dengan ukuran bervariasi. Tak terkecuali dua orang dengan balutan seragam _training_ berwarna _pink_-putih bertuliskan YOSEN Basketball Team.

Itu Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuya dari Yosen.

Mereka sedang duduk di meja makan dengan empat kursi dan letaknya tepat di samping jendela, jadi kalian bisa melihat jalanan kota yang penuh sesak oleh lautan manusia.

Murasakibara memang dikenal sebagai pemuda yang memuja makanan manis. Dalam waktu apapun ia akan menyempatkan diri—atau memang sudah sewajarnya dalam hidupnya—untuk memakan kudapan dengan rasa manis. Hanya saja, ia tak menolak makan nasi dan daging, kok. Dia masih manusia normal!

Ia baru saja akan menyeruput Cola dengan tambahan gula itu sebelum kekasihnya—oh, ayolah, Himuro Tatsuya adalah kekasihnya, semua orang juga sudah tahu, 'kan?—menunjuk Cola yang ia minum, "Adikku, Taiga suka sekali Cola dengan tambahan gula walau ia tak suka manis." Ujarnya dengan suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan di telinga Atsushi.

Atsushi berhenti menyeruput Colanya, "Si Alis Aneh itu?"

"Iya~" Tatsuya tersenyum.

"Hm..." Atsushi hanya menanggapi dengan ringan. Ia memasukkan potongan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

_Itu dua._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelah.

Ya, pelatihan dari pelatih mereka yang cantik namun sangar itu benar-benar melelahkan.

Mereka—tim basket Yosen—kini berada di ruang ganti. Tiga orang, Okamura, Fukui, Wei Liu sedang berada di kamar bilas untuk membasuh tubuh mereka yang dipenuhi oleh peluh, menyisakan dua orang anggota lain—Atsushi dan Tatsuya yang masih duduk di bangku di depan loker mereka sambil minum Powari dingin dan mengelap peluh dengan handuk.

"Ukuran sepatu Atsushi sama seperti Taiga." Celetuk Tatsuya ketika Atsushi membuka sepatu basketnya.

Atsushi melihat sepatu basketnya, "Iyakah?" tanyanya datar. _Well_, wajahnya memang selalu datar, sih.

"Yep. Padahal badanmu sebesar ini tapi punya ukuran sepatu yang sama seperti Taiga. Lucu sekali," ia terkekeh pelan—menampakkan wajahnya yang sangat cantik (menurut Atsushi) bila tersenyum.

"Oh..."

_Itu tiga._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taiga itu seperti Atsushi, kalau makan bersuara—"

_Itu empat._

"Taiga itu _shampoo_-nya juga merk yang sama seperti yang Atsushi pa—"

_Itu lima._

"Adikku itu jarang senyum, itu, si Taiga—seperti Atsushi, ka—"

_Itu dua puluh._

"Aku harap Taiga tidak kecapaian latihan. Kepalanya bisa beruap—"

_Itu seratus._

"Taiga sedang apa, ya?"

_Itu entah ke berapa._

"Musim panas nanti, Taiga mau ke m—" ucapan seorang Himuro Tatsuya dipotong begitu saja dengan ciuman kasar nan tiba-tiba.

Atsushi menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, sesekali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Tatsuya—menelusuri tiap celah rongga tersebut. Saliva turun dari sudut bibir Tatsuya seraya ia melenguhkan desahan nikmat dan berat.

Permasalahannya; Ia kesusahan bernapas sekarang.

"At—ngh, Atsushi—aku... Ah, hah... se—sesak. Ngh!" desahnya.

Pemuda beriris violet cerah itu melepaskan ciumannya, meninggalkan saliva mereka yang terhubung dan segera putus ketika jarak mereka sekarang terpisah tiga puluh senti. Pemuda dengan nomor punggung sembilan itu menatap lekat-lekat pada sosok kekasihnya yang masih terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah. Ia tergoda untuk melakukan 'tindak lanjut', hanya saja sekarang ada urusan yang harus ia bicarakan dengan kekasihnya ini.

"_Can you stop that_?" katanya, dengan bahasa Inggrisnya—yang tak diduga-duga lumayan untuk ukuran orang Jepang kebanyakan. Ah, Atsushi, 'kan, memang bisa bahasa Inggris. Ia mempelajarinya karena, apa lagi? Kekasihnya, 'kan bisa bahasa Inggris~

"Huh?" Tatsuya terlihat kebingungan.

Violetnya bertubrukan pandang dengan kelabu kekasihnya.

"_Can you stop that 'Taiga' thingy_, Muro-chin?"

"_Uh, what do you mean_, Atsushi?"

"_I_ _mean, stop talking about That Weirdo Eyebrow. I'm sick of that._" Wajahnya merengut. Wajah yang biasanya ia pasang sedatar mungkin kini menampakkan sebuah ekspresi—kesal, lebih tepatnya. Hanya ditunjukkan beberapa kali—seperti saat ia sedang bertanding dengan lawan yang kuat.

"_But he is my little brother, of course I will talk about him_." Tatsuya menjawab.

"But _I AM your lover, right? Can you just talk about me? And not talking about him in front of me_?"

Mata Tatsuya melebar, "_Why_?"

"_Because I'm jealous. Thanks, Captain Obvious_."

Yak, sekarang semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Himuro Tatsuya. Ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar _blak-blakkan_. Mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya dalam sekejab. Amat sangat jujur. Dan sangat manis di mata Tatsuya. Itulah yang membuatnya senang berada di dekat pemuda dengan tinggi di atas manusia rata-rata ini.

Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya. Ia mencium bibir Atsushi.

"_Okay, deal_. Mari bicarakan semua hal tentangmu, Atsushi." Katanya seduktif. Ia menjilat bibirnya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di bahu Atsushi.

Atsushi tersenyum, "Aku merasa beruntung kau tinggal sendirian di apartemen."

Dan mereka kembali menautkan bibir mereka penuh nafsu. Di dalam kamar Tatsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OMAKE~**

"Aku ingin pulang," suaranya benar-benar berat, seberat tubuhnya, si Okamura, dengan air mata deras mengalir.

"Kapten, sih, bersikeras untuk mengembalikan tas milik Murasakibara." Fukui protes.

Wei Liu menghembuskan napas berat, "Tinggalkan saja di resepsionis."

"Kenapa mereka malah mesra-mesraan, sih? Aku berbaik hati mengantarkan tasmu, nih, Murasakibara. Mana besok, 'kan, ada latih tanding dengan SMA sebelah..." keluh sang Kapten Gorila sambil menangis.

_Well_, suara lenguhan dan desahan napas berderu terdengar jelas jikalau kau mendekatkan telingamu ke pintu (kalau tidak dekat dengan pintu sih, bisa disamakan ruangan apartemen seperti kedap suara) dan entah mengapa ketiga orang ini dikaruniai Tuhan telinga yang cukup bagus—sehingga bisa mendengarnya.

Mendengar _itu; _Murasakibara dan Himuro yang sibuk _bermain_.

"Iya, tinggalkan saja di resepsionis, deh. Bisa jamuran kalau menunggu mereka selesai." Fukui mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pemuda China di sebelahnya mengangguk, "Sekarang pulang. Kapten, teruslah menangis di sana dan jangan harap kami mau bersusah payah mengenal Anda. Anda memalukan." Komentarnya terdengar formal dan tajam seperti biasa.

Air matanya turun dengan lebih deras, "Kalian jahaaaattt..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**A/N : Ahahaha, gue belom mau menistai fandom ini sama R-18 kok. #dor **Satu lagi ide aneh nyangkut di otak, jadi tulis aja deh~ **#heh **dan lagi-lagi si Okamura, Fukui sama Wei Liu cuma muncul seiprit. **8"D #dilemparbola** jadi korban atas kemesraan mereka pula **#plak **abis **OTP munyu" **yang sedang bersinar di mata gue itu merekaaa... **LOL **gue juga pengen nulis **MidoTaka** sama **AoKise** dan **KagaKuro**, tapi hati kepincut sama mereka, nih... **#blushing**

**Akhir kata, **_**mind to review my 2nd fanfic, guys**_**? :3**


End file.
